MH/Log - Session 8
Narrator: It is July 14th. Nick has flown back to Denver to make charms in a heavily shielded lab, while the rest of the team finishes their investigations in DC. GM: Anyone else need a catch up on last session? Amilastet: When last we left our heros we'd discovered native american connections on the ritual bead from our first investigation site, yes? GM: Yes. Amilastet: Artwork was from the Maryland area, but we connected it to an influence in the Four Corners region. GM: As well as several potential Native American magic sites. Amilastet: aha GM: Well, actually, the token isn't related to the Four Corners region. It's more that Native Americans subdued demons all across America, including Four Corners. EJ: EJ was thinking that. GM: You also did some preliminary research into the greater DC magical community. EJ: might not have said it though Amilastet: We did a divination Amilastet: and it tugged in that direction? Amilastet: More or less. Amilastet: I could have been over-reading that result. GM: quoting: "When I said the stone was moving around the Four Corners area, I meant roughly between Salt Lake City, Denver, Phoenix, and Albuquerque. It lingers at various points within that area, but the points where it lingers keep changing, and sometimes it slides as far west as Las Vegas or as far east as Dallas. So, uhm, that's a large area with lots of people." Nicholas: And Nick settled on Vegas because he's got a hobby. GM: I was wondering. GM: Nick would also expect that triangulation would be easier without using the map. Of course, the spell is still going to be inaccurate, and not work once you get close, but you could at least narrow it to a city once you get closer. GM: So, what are people doing? Nicholas: And fortunately, Nick probably understands how triangulation works. Nicholas: Which is good, because Nicholas doesn't really. Amilastet: (( We're um, sprouting things on the map? )) Nicholas: GM's demonstrating how Triangulation works. GM: Quick demonstration of triangulation techniques! Clay and Johny have readings with some error in them; the green circle is the places where the target most likely is. Clay: I think we were going to hit up the local wanna-be scene, I was gonna be diplomatic and talk to the psis Johnny: And the further away something is the fartuer apart your readings need to be to be accurate. EJ: or take more readings Amilastet: It's less "math" and more "drafting" Amilastet: but that's got some geometry in it. Clay: although, it seems like we could just go to vegas and do the same thing there with better chances of finding the dudes Nicholas says to the GMs: Nick will try to finish up early so he can get some time in at the casinos before we all meet up in Vegas. This probably isn't TOO relevant, though it's worth noting that he'll cheerfully play for moderately high stakes and is gambling at default (11). Feel free to tell me how much he loses. GM whispers to Nicholas: Right, I'll keep it in mind. Amilastet: (generally you want #of dimensions +1 readings to help pin down things despite error in measurements) EJ: EJ likes the idea of vegas GM: You guys have a plane; Nick isn't around to monitor your progress; you can blow off the DC investigation whenever you're ready. EJ: Vegas! GM: Uhm, Disadvantages permitting for people with Fanaticism and stuff. EJ: Showgirls! Amilastet: There's the issue of mudering so-and-sos Clay: well, do we know the occult community is stronger in DC? Nicholas says to the GMs: Bets on us losing a day because half the party likes to party? Amilastet: Help. I has the brain farts - there wasn't a murder in DC was there? Nicholas: Not IIRC. Amilastet: (( or is DC just our fun with not-meth-lab meth and "nothing else"? )) Clay: I think we were going to find a bookstore with a better grimoire and then someone wanted to ask the people in such places questions GM: No murder in DC so far. Clay: at least not related to our stuff Amilastet: Well, big psychic shield-wall on divinations and the magic man GM: The DC community isn't noticeably stronger than any other community, but communities tend to be somewhat insular. GM: Err, Medicine Man. Amilastet: It seems to be related. We trailed one of our suspects here. Amilastet: Voodoo Vic EJ: I'm seeing a pattern here... I wonder if it means anything Clay: yah, lets do DC and see if anyone there knows MM GM: Okay, so: Occultism at +1 or Area Knowledge (DC) at -1 to find the places where the psis and witches hang out. GM: Well, in a timely fashion. You can just reroll until you find the place. Amilastet: Occultism (13) result: succeeded by 0 Johnny: Occultism(13) - result: «succeeded by 5 » Clay: Occultism result: succeeded by 4 GM: Johnny talks around, and quickly gets pointed to the Wave - a nightclub in Georgetown - or the back of Dream Wizards, an RPG/magic shop that dabbles in occult supplies. GM: Given that it is currently about 5 in the afternoon, the nightclub isn't quite happening but there may be some stragglers at the store. GM: So, what are you guys doing? Amilastet: I'd say: Store Amilastet: Burns time until nightclub-oclock Clay: store first, noone goes to a nightclub at 5 Johnny: You are only at a nightclub at 5pm if you never left in the first place... Amilastet: (( Help me out here, I'm boring. Nightclub O'Clock is what, 9, 10 PM? )) Johnny: Sounds about right Amilastet: (( Kk. Only been to the Safe House, and only because I got dragged there by the guy with the rental car )) GM: okay, it's a little gaming shop with an even smaller stage magic supply room in the back. There's a lot of nerds playing Magic the Gathering, reading books, etc. in the front and a few nerds talking about rabbits and stage tricks in the back. Johnny: Johnny watches some Magic: The Gathering. He used to play at the 'institute'. Along with chess it was a very good strategy builder. Clay: I'll poke around the stage stuff and say I'm looking for the real stuff if asked. EJ: looks really out of place. He pretends to be intently reading through an obscure gaming system manual. David: ((Pheonix Command)) Amilastet: (( which he grabbed off the shelf randomly? :) )) Nicholas: (("What's 'GORPS'?")) EJ: "What's a GURP?" GM: Okay, Clay and Johnny can roll Occultism-4 to strike up a conversation with someone knowledgeable. David: And David? GM: Is David doing something? Clay: Occultism result: succeeded by 1 Amilastet: is eying some SJG jewlery dubiously. David: Striking conversations seems to be his thing. Johnny: Occultism(13) - result: «failed by 1 » GM: Well, how is he trying to do it? GM: Clay talks to some people who seem to know a little about the local human supernatural scene. David: In... the same manner as the rest of the team, since his controller isn't really up to speed on what exactly everyone else is doing. GM: Okay, roll Occultism -2 (since Clay has got something going) to join in the discussion. EJ: ((EJ is just trying to blend in, and not very well)) David: Occultism result: succeeded by 1 David: "I also saw Push. They totally got it wrong." GM: Also, team members who have been more or less accepted can ask questions and roll Current Affairs (Headline News or People) to get answers. GM: Team members who haven't been accepted can also ask questions, but are at -2 to get answers. David: Or Detective!? GM: Yes, Detective works. David: Yay! Amilastet: (( I may roll to become accepted later, but right now my brain is goo and I can't think of something to ask. I'll just be the exotic not-white not-male who looks like she's been dragged in by the white males. )) Clay: lol GM: An important role when dealing with geeks! EJ: mutters "Nerds!" just loud enough to be heard and walks out. Left behind is the manual open to a page detailing - incorrectly - firearms stats. David: "So, any talk of people suddenly acquiring a whole buncha power in the area?" Clay: I will try to find out of there is a larger gathering of the people in the know later or if this is it. David: points at clay, then taps his nose. GM: okay, those are questions, roll Detetctive or Current Affairs. David: Detective! result: succeeded by 0 David: Hrm, luck. David: Detective! result: succeeded by 2 David: Detective! result: succeeded by 4 David: I will take by 4. Clay: IQ check result: succeeded by 2 GM: These guys aren't necessarily going, but there are some people who hang out at the Wave a lot and know stuff. David: Okay. David: Anyone else got anything? GM: There haven't been any events, recently, that upset the balance/hierarchy of power in the area. Though there are rumors that a couple of big grimoires got bought recently - though those aren't necessarily big changes in power. David: Do they know by whom? Or what was in them? David: Or who the seller was? GM: One of the guys says specifically he heard that The Euler tome on Hiding in Plain Sight finally got sold - at least, it's not at the stop anymore. He thinks. GM: People can roll, uhm, Thaumatology -4, Occultism -7, or some other appropriate skill to know whats in that grimoire. David: Thaumatology result: failed by 5 Johnny: Occultism(13) - result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 10 » David: Heh. Clay: Occultism result: succeeded by 1 GM: Clay recognizes that name. It's something famous, as grimoires go - a difficult and expensive invisiblity ritual, written for beginners. Most people who understand magic well enough to have a hope of casting the spell get annoyed by the patronizing tone of the writing; people who find the tone helpful can't possibly safely cast the ritual. Nicholas: ((So, perfect for our witch who has PHENOMENAL RAW POWER and no real skill.)) Clay: (( yes, seems that way )) GM: Right, you guys conclude that. But Nick already had a feeling about the limits of the witch's ability: this further confirms his opinion. GM: But the rumor is that other, similarly useless/unhelpful grimoires were sold recently, but nobody knows to whom. Amilastet: ... hm. David: "Alright, so should we check out Wave?" Clay: hmm, I suppose would could describe her (toning down the exaggeration some) and see if anyone remembers MM's sister Amilastet: N00blet is getting moneys. GM: okay, so you guys petty much stop asking questions, get dressed up, and make it down to the Wave around 10 pm? Amilastet: I think so. Although I wish we had Nick here to give us some anty magic charms in case the n00blet piles them on us. EJ: shows that he cleans up really nice. Clay: no, I try to describe MM's sister and see if anyone knows her, "Witch, super skinny, bit too much makeup" GM: The n00blet is, in theory, in the 4 corners area. Or she's outwitted Nick's tracking spell on the charm fragments. David: Meteoric Iron hollow points! GM: Oh, at the shop! Right, roll that then. Amilastet: (( My lack of faith may disturb Nick :) )) Clay: Diplomacy result: succeeded by 6 GM: Skinny women with iffy henna jobs are somewhat common in these circles, so they throw out a bunch of names - Sarahs, Saras, Anna, Annes, Ravens, Jennys, Jennifers, Jens, Stephanies, and Stephs. GM: A couple of them - a few of the Jenns, a Steph, two of the Annas, and surprisingly a Raven - are supposed to be minor magical talents. Maybe. They're not really sure. Clay: "Any have a fat brother?" GM: Again, they're not entirely sure, because they don't know most of these people very well, but of those names, all but one of the Jenns has been seen at least sometimes with a big guy. Amilastet: (( this is a Game Store. )) Amilastet: (( Fat Guys aren't going to be exactly rare. )) Clay: (( ok, some leads for later I guess )) GM: They kinda think that Steph doesn't have a brother, but they're not 100% sure. David: The Wave! David: Or Wave Amilastet: Onward to Later That Evening. GM: okay, hold on a second. GM: okay, you guys think over the information you've gathered. Nick and Clay think you're looking for a disaffected hanger-on of the DC scene, someone without enough ability to be a player on her own. Probably lower class, not wealthy, and not connected to any source of political power. GM: You guys head back to the hotel, clean up, and head down into DC to get to the Wave by about 10 pm. GM: Approaching the club, Clay notes that it is mostly a psi hang-out, based on the residual EWD energy, but witches hang out with psis some. David: We're paying special attention to people trying to get in and failing. GM: also, could someone reinvite me to the chat. EJ: has dressed up for the occasion, though he looks about 10 years behind the fashion. GM: Excellent! David: Do you roll disguise to simply fit in somewhere? GM: The main club floor is dimly lit, full of goths, emos, and other musical scene fans what I don't know. David: I guess if you don't have SV for that clique? GM: Uhm... this is all Carousing. Carousing Carousing Carousing. EJ: how about DX for dancing? David: Talker!? Amilastet: I don't thinkg Goths actually dance. GM: Talker is Carousing. I'll let a Dancing roll at +2 (DX-3, net, if you don't have it) make a favorable impression. Clay: so, carousing rolls then Amilastet: They just stare at the band. GM: Details! David: Talker! result: failed by 2 David: Sad face. Clay: Carousing result: succeeded by 3 EJ: Dexterity check result: succeeded by 3 Amilastet: Dancing (8) result: succeeded by 4 GM: and I've been dragged by goths to DC dance clubs where they danced. Nicholas: Talker point = success? David: Talker! destiny point spent! GM: Right! EJ: pulls off some moves that would have looked great 10 years ago. GM: Mila's exotic, 3000 year old dance moves are quite a hit. Clay, EJ, and David manage to more or less infiltrate the situation. Johnny does not react well to loud noises, strobe lights, body-surfing, and strange people and is being watched by security to make sure he's not overdosing. GM: The 4 of you get a +1 bonus on Occultism -4 rolls to make it into the back room and meet up with the real psi, witches, sages, magicians, and other clued in people. Amilastet: Occultism (13) result: failed by 2 EJ: Occultism result: succeeded by 3 David: Occultism result: succeeded by 3 Clay: Occultism result: succeeded by 4 GM: uhm, also, EJ can roll to resist Lecherous at -5 or get distracted by some highly tattooed and pierced chicks. Amilastet: Phah. I'll stay outside and look conspicuous. GM: Okay, Mila is swept up in the dancing and can't get away to the back room. Everyone else has managed to convince the powers-that-be (ish) that they're legit and can walk the walk. GM: Except for maybe EJ, who might be having too much fun. EJ: resist hot chicks? result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 10 » Nicholas: *snrrk* EJ: is clearly having too much fun. Clay: oh no GM: What are you guys doing? There's about a dozen minor powers here, someone who might qualify as a full Sage, and a pair of honest to goodness Psis. Clay: my people! EJ: "So... where else do you have piercings?" GM: Right, uhm. Wow, EJ. Make an Intimidation roll, you can't use Guns! without causing an incident. EJ: huh? GM: Several of the minor powers are psis, also, just most of them can't do more than lift a pencil without getting a nosebleed. Clay: I will ask around about the skinny witch we are looking for, using our Deduction info David: Let us ask the Sage if he has heard of Medicine Man, his sis, or a disaffected hanger-on that has suddenly started acting superior or disappeared recently. EJ: i don't understand why i'm making an intimidation roll... GM: Right! again, Current Affairs for Clay, Talker for David. David: Talker! result: succeeded by 1 David: Why is EJ rolling Intimidation? Nicholas: It might be to replace a reaction roll. GM: EJ: well, the really hot multiply pierced and tattooed chick that you're currently macking on has a large boyfriend that disapproves of your behavior. Nicholas: ...That'd do it. GM: You can stare him down, or hope that starting a fight won't get you thrown out. Your call. EJ: oooh right EJ: i'm sorry... intimidation defaults to what? Nicholas: Will-5. GM: Will-5. Nicholas: Possibly Criminal!? GM: Yes, Criminal would totally work. Nicholas: (Will-based Criminal!) GM: Though, y'know, could be ugly if things go bad and not necessarily good even if he succeeds. EJ: is in familiar territory. "Sup?" result: «succeeded by 3 » GM: Meanwhile, David - the Sage hasn't seen Raven, either of the Jenns, or Steph recently. David: Four is the wrong number for a coven, isn't it? GM: The boyfriend backs down, or at least, goes off to seek reinforcements. David: Thaumatology result: succeeded by 5 GM: David suspects that 4 is the wrong number for a coven. Note that the Sage also mentions a lot of other people he hasn't seen recently, those are just the names on your list. David: Kay. Clay: IQ check result: succeeded by 0 GM: So the fact that Debbie and Rachel moved out of town isn't particularly noteworthy. Since a lot of the hanger-ons aren't particularly wealthy, the recession has cut back on their clubbing and buying expensive book habits. GM: The sage says he knows a couple of binders, but he wants to know what this is all about before he gives out any names. Clay: I give him my card and say they might want to watch their backs, call me if they want help David: I'm going for truth, barring mass protests. David: By the rest of the party. Nicholas: ((Truth)) Clay: yah, I was going for truth as well GM: What's on Clay's card? Nicholas: ((Just don't mention Help Me!. We have a bad rep. >_>)) Clay: Help Me! contact info, plus his name David: "Someone has been messily murdering people who have powerful demons bound. They're displaying a lot of suddenly acquired power, and very little knowledge about how to use it or the dangers it represents." Clay: and an email addy for him as well David: Rattle off the names of the two dead so far. GM: Help Me! has an iffy rep with some members of the NWBA, but most people are pretty neutral about them. David: ((I'm betting Sages are strongly pro-knowledge.)) Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "You guys associated with that shoot-out in Fredericksburg?" David: "We got jumped by some mob guys. Tried to talk them down, but they got twitchy." Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "If I give you a name, are things going to get twitchy?" Clay: "I hope not." David: "I sure hope not. " David: "But if they try to shoot me, I may try to shoot them back. I think that's only fair." Clay: "Fredricksburg was meth too man, bad combo." Clay: diplomancy to get a good reaction? Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "I don't really hold with killing. It's not good for karma, makes all of us weaker." David: "I agree, but I also don't really hold with dying, you know?" David: "We let some mob guy put a load of buckshot in between our eyes, who stops people from serial murdering good people keeping demons at bay?" Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "That doesn't mean you can just gun down some drug dealers. Or some misguided young gi-- person. I don't think my conscience would let me point you to someone you'd just murder." David: "Most of the people in Fredricksburg are alive. Despite all of them trying to kill us. We are trying to do this as nonviolently as possible, but how many people die when all those demons start running free after being cooped up for centuries?" Clay: "I have a net launcher man, I don't always shoot first." Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "I just don't know. Look, I have your card, let me think about it and I'll get back to you. But this murdering people - you guys need to stop that." GM: David strongly suspects that this guy either knows or has a pretty good guess about who the suspect is. GM: Because Sages, they're smart like that. David: "Don't wait too long. The next person will be killed in " David: insert however many days remain GM: 8 days, in theory. David: "At that point, their death and the deaths caused by whatever they were keeping bound are on your head as much as any of ours." David: "And I'm trying to be straight with you here. I could have lied and said that I wouldn't harm anyone no matter what." GM: He gets into a long, convulted, and highly referenced argument over the difference between action and inaction, as regards to moral responsiblity and death. David: "I give you my word: I will attempt to find the most non-violent solution possible." GM: Hmmm, roll Talker. (there's a hidden penalty.) David: Talker! result: succeeded by 7 Jacob Williams - the Sage of DC: "You'll want to look at the old sacred sites. There are things that have been ritually bound since before Columbus ran into Cuba." David: "Thank you." David: ((He already has a card, right?)) David: "Call us if you ever need help with anything. We'll be there." GM: Nick strongly suspects that the list of sacred sites you already have is relevant there, but there's at least 3, maybe 4 sites on the list. GM: okay, you guys spend the rest of the evening mingling and/or getting out of the argument with the Sage. GM: Are you flying overnight to Vegas? David: Any of those sites in that nature preserve MM and the other guy worked at? GM: Or doing other stuff in DC? GM: Nope. David: I wonder if Vegas casinos have anti-magic wards. Clay: vegas then? David: Seems like they would be exactly the kind of people to be clued in. GM: Morgan James' receipts don't show him going near the Potomac nature reserve. David: Didn't he use to work there, though? GM: Some of the casinos are likely natural sacred sites for Chance. GM: Yes, yes he did, but several years ago. Clay: oh, we should get last names for the missing witches if we can Amilastet: We're just leaving without checking out any of the sacred sites locally? Amilastet: Are we coming back later? GM: The Sage isn't giving them out; the other people don't remember last names except on of the Jens is a Ware and Raven has a German last name. Clay: yah, a list would be good GM: The problem with focusing on the hangers-on is that, by definition, they're not well known. GM: So what's the plan after you leave the Wave around 1 am? Clay: or later... David: I vote for getting jumped by the guy EJ pissed off and his friends. David: Push-style psychic fight! Clay: I have to get in some real partying at some point, then we can go David: More seriously, we should sleep. GM: wait, do you have Compulsive Carousing, Clay? Clay: yah David: And then I think we should check out the local sites before haring off across the country. EJ: i was waiting for that shoe to drop GM: uhm... okay, bad role-playing, no problem. David: A compulsive carrouser in vegas, gread. EJ: i didn't expect a teammate to drop it :| GM: well, more like a compulsive carouser in a nightclub. David: I'm talking about where we'll be headed eventually. Clay: I caroused to get in! Clay: I might not leave until they close is all EJ: or we'll have to drag you out of there EJ: also, another lech roll to not try to go somewhere else with this chick? Clay: yes, you can try to talk me out of it if you wanna fly out early GM: or you might not leave the dance floor. anyway, I'll keep it in mind for Clay in Vegas. Clay: oh, I assumed there was partying in the back room as well GM: EJ - yeah, roll again at -5 still. David: And really, how do you drag a teleporter anywhere he doesn't want to go? Clay: I'm not telling you that EJ: stop thinking with his dick? result: «failed by 1 » Clay: Stop partying and leave at reasonable time? result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 Clay: aw man... Clay: apparently talking with the sage was a downer GM: Okay, EJ takes 3 damage when he takes his date outside the nightclub and gets jumped by 4 guys who flee at the first sign of guns, cops, or the like. GM: Wimps! GM: okay, EJ takes his lumps, everyone else leaves on time, what are folks up to now? Clay: sleep, leave for vegas in the morning unless something in the news jumps out at me the next morning EJ: stands back up, dusts himself off, and shrugs it off. David: No checking local sites? GM: News on the 15th? No, nothing yet. David: WHy are we going to Vegas? Clay: do we HAVE any local sites? Amilastet: I thought the sites were clear, the local boobs were not. Amilastet: In fact, I thought the local sites were really the most concrete thing we had. Nicholas: Because divination indicated that the witch and her brother are somewhere in the Four Corners area, and Vegas was as far west as it went. GM: Yes, you compiled a list of sites last session, never investigated them as far as I know. Nicholas: We're going there to do another divination and see if we can pinpoint it better. Nicholas: And because Nick likes casinos. GM: After Nick gets done gambling Clay: heh Clay: so, Vegas then David: Why are we flying across the country when we still have places just outside the city we're currently in to investigate. Clay: or local sites David: Unless it really just comes down to "Nick is a gambling adict?" David: In which case lets find an indian casino on the way. EJ: also, showgirls! Clay: what were the local sites, and were they potential binding sites or just magic places? Nicholas: Because the divination showed they were *nowhere near* any of the local sites. EJ: between nick and EJ, a flimsy excuse to go to vegas is hard to overcome David: The places the Sage we talked to just said we should check. Nicholas: If we want more clues, we can visit the local places, sure. David: They weren't but their flunkie was. Nicholas: However, if we want to *find the people*, then it's the southwest. Amilastet: Clay's also probably Vegas-bait Clay: Clay is also in favor of Vegas (compulsive carousing) David: Isn't more info good?\ David: Or do we have enough on what they are and what they're doing? David: Am I being crazy here? David: If I am, tell me to shut up and we'll roll out to the high desert. David: I just feel like we still don't have a real solid handle on what's going down. Clay: the sage didn't give us any sites, he said what kind of ones to check David: We have four or so, correct, GM? GM: Right. Clay: we came up with a list before we met him Amilastet: The sage's info corrolated with that list Clay: I don't remember what they were, or if they are even pre-columbian David: Yeah, and he was like "there is a person at one of them you want to talk to", near as I can tell. Nicholas: We established that Medicine Man's sister is probably the Witch responsible for things like the illusion covering the crime scene, and that it's *probably* the pair of them responsible for the murders. She's also got a LOT of power and no skill - something Nick's being tricky in order to deal with. Amilastet: And included the info that there are bound demons David: And that they have a local witch wanna-be helping them out in the DC area, right? Amilastet: at local sacred site(s) Clay: ok, so we go check out the one local DC site before we leave then Amilastet: which ties in the our current situation Nicholas: ((Honestly? Nick trusts David as the man on the ground in DC, so if David wants to check out local sites Nick'll back that.)) David: ((I'm trying to figure out if David is crazy, or if this only makes sense in my head.)) David: ((My reasoning is that we still don't have enough info to figure out what put them up to this whole "murdering binders" stuff.)) David: ((And I'd like that before we stumble across them.)) Clay: (( I didn't remember the sites from last time, I guess it's worth an hour or two to check it out even tho it has a slim chance to help us )) Amilastet: (( better than flying half way across the continent twice. )) David: ((Yeah, that's my thought.)) Nicholas: ((Nicholas is also good with it. I didn't think it was important, but /I'm wrong a lot/.)) David: We go check out local sacred sites! David: We should definitely also start checking for powerful binders in the four corners area though. David: See who their possible targets might be. GM: The sites are spread out a bit; old Indian grounds mostly that off the main roads. A cursory investigation would take about 2 hours, most of that drive time; a reasonable investigation would be 4 hours; a long investigation would be 6 hours. GM: Well, yeah, that's... wow. There's a lot of people in that area; Nick can start investigating with Research or Occultism but it's a long task. David: I don't think an extra four hours will make a difference. Does anyone else? I say long investigation. Clay: ok Nicholas: Nick, fortunately, doesn't have any *compulsions*. Nicholas: He just likes to gamble. Nicholas: So if he gets a call, he'll cut the early trip to Vegas and start doing research from the library in Denver. Nicholas: (which gives a bonus!) Amilastet: I think spending the time on it so we don't have to go flailinig about later is a good idea. David: Are you currently in Denver? David: We go long. GM: Yeah, he's in Denver creating charms. Nicholas: Yeah. David: *rimshot* Nicholas: Creating charms won't take more than a few hours. With his grimoires, sacred site, and full lab, Nick's kind of scary. David: Should we warn these people? David: Especially once we narrow the location down. GM: alright, 6 hours of Research is just about enough for Nick to get a Research roll at -1 for hurrying (12 hours is no penalty). Meanwhile, the guys scouting out the sites can roll, uhm, either Observation +2 or Tracking +1, whichever they prefer. GM: Also, the scout team can roll, uhm, Shadowing? Or Stealth -2. Whichever. David: Detective! result: succeeded by 7 Amilastet: I don't know if I ever count as a scout. But um. Here goes. Amilastet: Observation (7) result: succeeded by 1 David: Detective! result: succeeded by 1 David: Second one was for SHadowing. Clay: Perception check result: succeeded by 1 David: But I'll luck a reroll David: Detective! result: succeeded by 2 David: Detective! result: succeeded by 3 Clay: Stealth result: failed by 4 David: By three on Shadowing. Amilastet: Shadowing Default: result: «failed by 3 » Nicholas: Research result: «succeeded by 0 » Nicholas: Seriously? Nicholas: Luck. Nicholas: Research result: «succeeded by 2 » Nicholas: Research result: «succeeded by 4 » Amilastet: I would like to spend a Destiny point on SHadowing. Nicholas: I'll take my 'by 4'. GM: Fair enough for Nick and Mila. GM: Nick finds notes on 5 binders in the 4 corners area, the details of which I'll send out in email. GM: The team can't get very deep into the sites, because most are private property. But the one that Johnny suggested near Frederick is partially paved over for an abandoned office complex building (contractor went out of business); searching through it shows that no one has really been around except some homeless people. There aren't any ritualists here. Nicholas: o/` Pave sacred sites, put up a parking lot... o/` Amilastet: groans GM: Johnny is pretty sure that one of the other 3 sites isn't relevant - has the wrong vibe. EJ thinks he recognizes the Tercel's tracks on a dirt road leading into the woods at one of the sites, and Clay notes that site is the Rockville Izaak Walton hunting/shooting preserve and that satellite footage shows several buildings (hunting lodges and the like) are pretty deep in the woods and would be quite suitable for hiding sneaky activities - and one of them can be reached by EJ's trail. Amilastet: Oooo GM: The Walton league preserves are open to club members, which you guys are not, but joining up isn't impossible. GM: Getting a guided tour of th epreserve without membership would be tricky; just jumping the fence is trespassing but y'know, do you care? David: how not impossible is membership? GM: Normally, you'd need a recommendation from a current member. It could be finessed with a penalty to social skills. Nicholas: Or enough cash, I'm sure. David: Lets try the legit approach first. GM: It's one of those "members can vote" things, so they want to make sure you're aligned with their interests. Nicholas: Maybe leave EJ and Johnny at home for this one. GM: Eh, it's just another minor penalty to David's Talker! roll. David: Maybe they have an interest in recreational thuggery. Amilastet: And probably me. Amilastet: To be honest. Clay: EJ is minor? Amilastet: Country club - not really known for being open minded. Amilastet: Even if it's a hunt club... EJ: EJ can cover up the tats and dress up. EJ: and he really likes shooting things, so they have that in common GM: yeah, it's a hunting club, not a country club. More commoner than upper class. Nicholas: Heh. Nicholas: Get EJ on the range. Amilastet: (( TBH I'm about to drop face first on the keyboard. )) Nicholas: Use Gun! as a social skill. GM: That'd work. EJ: yep GM: Let's just let David roll Talker! at -3 and see if he can schmooze in without help. GM: Also, is Nick flying back at this point? David: Talker! result: failed by 1 David: Bah, Destiny POint. Nicholas: Do you guys need Nick onsite? Nicholas: If not, he's content to do more research, book rooms, file reports, and be in the background until we get to Vegas. Nicholas: (If that's the GM's subtle hint that there may be action coming up, then Nick can fly back to DC.) GM: Hmmm. Everyone meeting the Izaak Walton guy can roll a skill appropriate to detecting things that off about people OR Perception -3 (these are to notice different things, but focusing on one precludes the other). Clay: (( action at the secret hideout? never! )) Clay: Psychology (Human) result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 David: Detective! result: succeeded by 5 GM: Also, the guy says he'll need a day to process the paperwork and he's willing to give you a tour in the meantime, but he can't show you the back half because they're having to do some maintenance back there and it won't be open to the public. GM: What's David Detective-ing? the guy? David: We need you here. Amilastet: Perception check result: succeeded by 3 David: Yeah. Nicholas: I'm pretty sure that Denver to DC isn't exactly an hourly commuter flight or anything, but Nick books seats on the next flight back to DC. Nicholas: ...A seat. Wow, traveling alone is weird! Nicholas: (First class, natch.) GM: Right, so Clay is convinced the guy has been subtly mind-controlled, probably to steer people away from that lodge in the back, while David is just sure he's mind controlled for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Mila notices some family pictures, a bit old, of the guy you're talking to with a pudgy young man and a skinny dark-haired girl and what looks like a Cherokee-blooded wife. GM: Those are Clues!, by the way. Clay: look, we found Dad! Amilastet: Woohoo Clay: I will try to let people know about the mind control out of his hearing GM: I assume that after David gets the membership, you compare notes in the van. Amilastet: You need telepathy :) David: We should go in right away, or we should wait the day for them to clean up whatever they're going to try to hide? Clay: yes, that Clay: Lets get the tour at least David: Agreed. GM: "should we go in to face a powerful witch and a mad scientist when our mage is away, or should we wait for his flight?" Clay: then we might better know how many people are around and where we need to try and get in Amilastet: I like antimagic charms David: And we send in our sneaky folks to observe the back forty from long range? David: I'm thinking, "watch the hunting lodges from another hill through astronomical grade optics" here. David: Might be interesting to see if they try to move anything. Clay: I'd like the tour, then we sneak in when Nick gets here David: Kay GM: I'll defer to your expertise, but I'm thinking that it's going to be hard to get direct observation of a lodge that is deliberately sited amongst an old-growth forest. Clay: with his charms of "you're not shot to death by mind controlled hunters" Amilastet is disconnected. GM: Okay, we'll skip forward, cover some stuff real quick, and then end early. David: Depends if there are hills. David: Lodges are usually built with views. Clay: I think he means there are trees in the way David: I understand that. GM: Alright, good point. Observation -4 to find a view; your binocs will let you observe the place if you can find line of sight but they can't help you with that. David: I'm saying, usually lodges are sited on the sides of hills for sweeping majestic vantages. David: Assisting roll to EJ? GM: Sure? David: Detective! result: succeeded by 5 David: EJ, kick it! EJ: any mods? GM: -3 EJ: Gun! result: succeeded by 9 Nicholas: ((Your per-based Gun! is 18? O.o Still, a roll of 6 should be good regardless.)) EJ: ((oh, i thought i was doing a gun! roll)) Nicholas: ((Observation. Though I can see Gun! covering Observation for finding a sight line.)) EJ: ((my obs is a 13 - can we call it success by 4 mark?)) GM: Okay, from a far hill, EJ can sweep part of the lodge with his scope. It's a large building, flat, with a gallery facing the hillside and a balcony in front of that. There's a small carpark, looking a little jury-rigged, nearby. EJ spots RTX parts and decals in the carpark. The windows in the lodge have been covered with blackout curtains. David: Kay, me and EJ are gonna keep an eyeball on it till Nick gets into town, then everyone can join the party. GM: okay, you don't see much movement at the lodge - 2-3 people occasionally come out for smoke breaks or something, it looks like they've been exercising, and you suspect that some people are moving into and out of the woods on the far side but they're not using a door that you can see and you can't see them - just the movement in the trees, birds being disturbed, etc. GM: Nick arrives back in DC late that evening. He tells the others about his research, mentioning specifically Tait Palmer, an anti-immigration activist in southern Arizona who also keeps control of an evil badlands - prevents it from getting large. GM: The next morning, Clay is watching the news. The top story is a volcano eruption in the Pacific Northwest - not Mt. St. Helens but near there. It's not as bad as the epic 1980 eruption, but it was entirely unexpected and the media is playing it up. David: .....Ruh roh. GM: Flipping through the channels, Clay also catches a report out a cartel shoot-out in southern Arizona - prominent anti-immigration activist Tait Palmer is missing, presumed kidnapped or murdered. Nicholas: ... Clay: oh boy David: whose idea was it to go check out these nature sites? David: Oh wait, mine. Clay: fun times Nicholas: Here I thought we had days to go. David: Till he dies. David: They been kidnapping them first. GM: Nick has a vague recollection of a rogue angel, trapped in the lava beneath the volcano, for the lifetime of a women (he forgot her name). If she was alive on April 11th, 2023, the angel would be banished back to Heaven forever. Clay: it's a rescue mission! GM: David also checks his calendar - last night was the new moon. GM: Aparently the bad guys had a more tolerant schedule than you guys thought - and were lazier on their first opportunities. Clay: hmm, so we were wrong about the times I guess Nicholas: And now we've turned up the heat. Clay: I thought they needed to wait for a certain astronomical time for this